


The Witch - A DGM story

by Ness_Eldee



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_Eldee/pseuds/Ness_Eldee
Summary: A young woman living alone in an town in ruin, when a group of people called "Exorcists" came and awoke something that was sleeping for too long
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> First work here. This story was made years ago but I never posted it. Hope you'll like it!

An icy silence reigned. It was a long time since laughter and music had deserted the walls of this large building, now in ruins. A mansion that has become far too large for a young girl. Eva, the last resident still alive, got used to making as little noise as possible. She had to remain invisible in the eyes of an unknown evil. It had spread as quickly as a plague. In a blink of an eye, all disappeared. All died. And the most unlucky became those things that kill. No one knows where did they come from. Nobody knows why. 

The same scene replayed constantly in her head. Cries, tears, shaky breathing, fear ... Total helplessness in a situation that no one understood. And the smell of death. That horrible smell, a mixture, like gunpowder, dust and blood. A life which she had unfortunately become accustomed to in a short instant. She had no choice. She couldn't give up. But slowly, in her mind, hope was dying. She had no more illusions. No one will come to her aid. She was alone. And if hunger didn't kill her, it would be these monsters. What evil existence had decided to kill all these innocent people? And how did she survive this ? Maybe they came for her. For what she did, many years before. Maybe they heard about it and came to take her. Or maybe she was one of them. After all, she hurt badly a child once, when she let her temper taking the best of her. 

She was 10, at this time, everything was simple. She was just a kid, an innocent being whose only concern was to find a different game every day. She didn't want this. Never in her life had she thought of hurting someone. And it happened. Nobody really knew how it happened. But in a second, a child was laying on the floor, almost dead. They were saved, but after this day, Eva wasn't allowed to play with other kids. She already knew there was something, sleeping inside of her. She never told anyone, scared of what they'll say about it. Sometimes she played with it, when she was alone. She had it in control, until she couldn't anymore.   
After this day, she got so scared about this thing she convinced herself to never use this thing again. Whatever it was, it will never see the day of light. Something made her think her family knew. Otherwise, they would never have decided to keep her locked up in this mansion. However, they were not afraid of her, or didn't seem to be. They still loved her unconditionally. They wanted to protect her. From what? From whom?

Life in the manor wasn't that bad, there were many parties, 3 or 5 in a month, where she met people. But every social interaction was now monitored. At the slightest sign of discomfort or another overly intense feeling, Eva fled and we never saw her again that evening. Slowly, that thing inside disapeared and she forgot about. Her life started to be normal again.

Then one day, everything changed. Hideous creatures appeared and killed everyone. Now she was truly alone and lost.

She walked through a dark corridor silently. Each of her steps was slow and calculated. The slightest noise would alert these things. Now you could almost hear the snow falling through the many holes in the ceiling. Everyday, Eva would venture out; looking for food and possibly a living soul. Her meager meals barely allowed her to survive. She felt her body weaken day by day. Living here became impossible, but she couldn't flee. The whole city was surrounded. At the borders, the monsters were even more numerous. Impossible to avoid that much. 

It was almost 5 p.m. when she returned to her hiding place: a sort of old cellar hidden in the manor. In a way, Eva enjoyed discovering secret passages, and her survival depended almost on these rooms. She lights a candle and goes to one of the corners to eat there. How she missed the feasts, the music and the warm atmosphere...

She was slowly getting in slumber, when a noise is heard, shaking the walls and the ceiling that sheltered her. Cracks appeared, and it didn't take her long to realize that everything was going to collapse. She picked up a few things and quickly left her hiding place. The noises intensified and were repeated. Something weird was happening. Curiosity taking the best of her, Eva rushed to the source, her heart beating at high speed. Despite the almost empty stomach, adrenaline made her run like a racing horse.

She arrived in what she remembered to be the inner courtyard. One of these beast was there, a few meters from her, on the ground. The thing straightened and rushed in the opposite direction to finally land in another corner. Eva exposed herself a little more to the outside, and saw a silhouette, perched on the roof opposite. The individual had the build of a human, and he appeared to be holding a huge cannon in his left hand.  
The monster appeared suddenly as Eva was walking more and more. This time she perfectly saw the movements of the mysterious stranger. Light came out from the cannon, and struck the creature, which fell heavily. Before touching the ground, the thing dissolved and turned into dust. There was nothing left of him. Eva remained frozen, watching the person still perched on the roof. The cannon disappeared in the same burst of light as before. Before Eva could get any closer, a shadow appeared behind the stranger and the sound of gunfire followed by a thick cloud of smoke. The fighter was now on the ground, not far from her. Eva let out a scream and rushed to his side. 

He was a young man, his hair was white, and he wore a large red scar on his face with a pentacle above it. Black stars started appearing on his body. That same smell than before invaded Eva's nostrils. She could throw up. The boy was badly injured, and those black stars seemed to be the cause of his collapsing. Then he stood up, and the stars slowly disappeared. Never in her life has she seen something that strange. Wasn't he mortally hit seconds before? He didn't consider Eva's presence, and immediatly fought back. The monster died few minutes after. Eva was still on her knee. The young boy stood before her, back turned. He then turned around, rubbing his cheek with his index, and gave her a warm smile.

« Hello ! » he said « Are you okay ? »


	2. The witch - A DGM story part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's the part 2. I still don't know where I'm going with this fanfic. I just had some idea, and wanted to write them. Let's see where it's leading me!

« Hey, are you okay ? »

Too surreal. This boy was smiling like nothing happened. Like what he did was natural. No words reached Eva's mouth.

« You're not hurt right ? » He approached her, slowly, like if she was some wild animal about to have the race of their live.  
« I'm…fine. » Eva finally spoke. « What the hell are you doing here ? Who are you »  
She had so many questions. Before the boy could answer any, they heard some explosions in the distance.  
« Sorry, but it seems like we'll have a talk later. Can you walk ? » asked the boy.  
« Yes. »

The stranger helped Eva getting up, and both ran like crazy. Many monsters were there.  
« Damn… they're too numerous. I can't fight them alone. » he let a sight escaping from his mouth. « It was a bad idea to part. I hope everyone's okay. »  
He seemed too lost in thoughts. Afters few second, he turned back to Eva  
« By any chance ... don't you know a hiding place? I need to contact my friends. »  
« - Y…yes ! Follow me and don't make a noise. »

It didn't take long for them to reach one of Eva's hiding place. Living here for so long made her know every nook and cranny around. Once they were safe, the boy finally spoke  
« Wow, you seem to know this place perfectly. You live here ? »  
« - Is it that obvious ? »  
It was her first geniune interaction in a very long time. She missed this a lot. The boy smiled  
« I didn't give you my name. Allen Walker, Exorcist ! »  
«- Exor-what ?! No offense but, you don't really look like one.. »  
« -Ouch, touché ! Well, I'm not your conventional exorcist. To make it shortb I'm part of an order, and I'm here to destroy the demons you just saw before. We call them Akuma. »  
« Well… you took your time ! »  
« Sorry ‘bout that. We lack exorcists. Actually, I'm also here because there's a rumor an innocence is here. »  
« What's that again ?! »  
« Magic crystal or so. Once paired with someone compatible, it's a powerful weapon against Akumas. Now, my turn ! Who are you ? »  
Eva was silent for a moment. « Eva Alderad. I… live here somehow »  
« No way ! » Allen almost screamed those words. He couldn't believe someone could survive this hellish place. « How ?  
« - I don't really know. Everyone I knew was killed » Tears started to fall «… I'm alone here, and I don't understand why I'm still alive and they're dead… »

Silent fell between the two of them. Allen didn't know how to comfort her. For how many times was she alone here ? Their thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from Allen's jacket. A yellow thing came out from there. It was flying around him while a woman voice came from it's mouth.

" Allen ?! Can you hear me ? " 

« Oh, Lenalee ! There are more Akumas than we thought. I'm safe with a survivor. Can loca locate us ? » he asked  
The girl answered quickly " Yes ! I'm coming ! "  
« Be careful ! » said Allen before the communication is cut.

In no time, the duo heard the sounds of fighting, followed by another explosion. They cautiously emerged from their hiding place. Under a thick cloud of dust was a young woman. Allen ran to her. At his sight, she smiled radiantly. Eva joined them timidly.

« Lenalee, here's Eva. She lives here. »  
« How ?! » There was concern in her voice. « It's dangerous here ! »  
« Well yes, I realized that. Long story but I don't think we have time to have that talk. I'm Eva by the way. Are you an exorcist too ? »  
« Yes ! My name is Lenalee Lee. » She turned to Allen « I didn't find any track of an innocence. I don't think there's any. »  
« Alright. Let's kill the Akumas and we'll go back home" said Allen  
« Wait ! There're a lot of them, you will be killed ! »  
Lenalee smiled at her warmly « It's okay. We're strong, and our innocences will protect us »  
« No ! You don't understand… they killed everyone here… you may have weapons but they're too numerous. »  
« Don't worry » Allen gently placed his arms on Eva's shoulders « We've been in worst situation »

The two exorcists were gone. Eva was stuck in place, she had a bad feeling about this. But she couldn't do anything. She was a mere human. A powerless, useless human. She let everyone died. How could this be different ? Something within her was screaming to run with them and help. But fear paralyzed her.  
Then, she ran like there's no tomorrow. Her body acted of its own.  
His intuition was correct. Allen and Lenalee were surrounded. Among the familiar looking demons, others stood before them, much larger, more threatening. Before the two exorcists even retaliated, the Akumas all attacked at the same time. It was impossible to survive this. It was the end. Eva was sure of it, they were going to die there, and then it would be her turn.  
No. Please no. A glimmer of hope had finally passed through him when he saw this stranger on the roof. She finally thought she was finally going to make it. It can't end like this. They can't die just like that. It can't be happening.  
A rush of adrenaline crawled in her veins. Fear turned into anger. She felt electricity running through her body. An old feeling came back. Only now she remembered it…  
Few years ago. She was convinced that it was only a coincidence. That this power she had felt was not responsible for this accident. This child, she didn't hurt them, right? She would never hurt anyone. She was not able to do this kind of thing. She was just a normal girl. Ordinary. Without any power. And yet…  
And yet.

The electricity became stronger. Strangely she felt fine. That thing was finally screaming. And she let it explode. She screamed too.  
A powerful flash of energy. A mighty power emerged. Around her, the remains of the manor were levitating. Her eyes had turned white. Each of her feelings were infinitely intense, her heart could explode.  
Eva let her rage flow over the enemy. Everything flew in the same direction. Lenalee and Allen protected themselves as best they could and took advantage of the first opportunity to take shelter. They saw Eva in the center of this storm. It was hardly real. The innocence they had been looking for for days was right before them. They had to be quick. This pure power was getting out of control. They knew little about the nature of this innocence, it could be beneficial as devastating to carry it. And if Eva's body turns out to be incompatible, she would be in great danger.

Eva couldn't stop. Nor she wanted to stop it. This thing was sleeping for too long. She had so much anger toward those demons. They took everything she loved and everything she knew. She hated them with a passion. 

« Eva ! Calm down please ! » Allen screamed in the distance « You're going to destroy the whole place »

A friendly voice. The only nice soul who have talked to her in years. Somehow, the memory of a warm and kind smile bring her back. The storm stopped. This sudden vulnerability weakens her body. Energy was leaving her. She fell on the ground. That feeling was the worst. She couldn't move a finger, breathing was painful. God, she felt like she was dying.  
Lenalee used her innocence to fly to her quickly. She let out a few tears. Eva was fine, but very weak 

« I… » she finally spoke « I finally avenge them. » her voice was shaking « They can rest in peace now right ? »  
« Yes. » Allen said. « And you can rest now. Take all the time you need. And then we'll go back home. »

Home. His last sentence sounded like an invitation. More tears fell from Eva's eyes. It was a mixture of exhaustion and joy. Her whole body was sore, and yet she was happy.


	3. The witch - A DGM story part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva arrived in her new home, the Black Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Chapter 3 is here! I was not very motivated with this one. I have many ideas for this story, but Eva's arrival to the Black Order was a big no no in my brain...

« Eva... Whatever it takes, stay safe »

She woke up with a start. Intense ache ran through her body as she tried to get up. The pain reminded her of the previous events. Akumas, exorcists, innocence ... Eva couldn't remember when she lost consciousness. How much time had passed?   
She let out a sigh and got up slowly. 

«Slept well ? » a soft voice asked. Lenalee was helping her sitting properly.  
\- I… yes. Sorry for passing out…   
\- It's not a big deal. Are you feeling fine ?   
\- Yes ! » She looked right and left. « Where's Allen ?  
\- Gone for a walk ! Actually, he and the group of scouts who came with us went to watch the surroundings. After what happened yesterday, we were afraid that other akumas would come as reinforcements. That would be a problem since you were still unconscious. We were tired and couldn't fight and protect you.  
\- What are you going to do now ? Your work here is done.  
\- Heading back home, and make our report. You're also coming. You're carrying an innocence, the order will give you a home and protect you and-  
\- And I'll have to fight by your side ?  
\- Well… that's our dury as exorcists. We protect the world from akumas with our innocences.  
\- I still don't know what I did. I'm not sure I can do this again, and even if I did, I will lost control. To be honest, it was not the first time I did such a thing. I was a child. With some friends, we were playing. One of them tried to catch me by surprise. I was startled and injured him badly. It wasn't that bad, but he bleed a lot and was unconscious for days. By chance, everybody believed it was an accident, and in a way, I convinced myself as well. But now, everything is different. I… really did that. And I started again…  
\- That's something you will learn to control. The order is here for that too. People are kind there. We will help you » Lenalee took her new friend’s hands. « You're not alone now »

Eva's cheeks turned red. It was so long since she felt that happy, she could cry. Releasing her hands, she stood up. Her resolution was becoming clear. For the life these monsters took away. For the people she loved. For her own revenge. She will fight and wear those black uniforms.  
Few hours later, Allen came back. No akumas were seen. But they had to leave the place now. Eva took a moment and went alone for a walk. She couldn't believe she was seeing those corridors for the last time. It was where she grew up. It was where she lived with her family. It was all she knew. The vast world suddenly seemed terrifying to her.  
She arrived in an old room. Some furnitures where still there. Some were broken to the point she couldn't remember what it was supposed to be. She let her mind wandering in the past.   
She came back to her friends later. It was time to move on.

Eva couldn't tell how many hours they passed in the train, she lost track of time. They were chatting all along, playing cards, or just sleeping. When they finally got out, the sky was dark. She saw in the distance a huge building. So it was here. Her new home.  
They passed by a big talking door. She never saw such a weird thing. Allen told her it was a protection again akumas, in case of one of them tried to attack. He also told about the first time he arrived in the Black Order. The door had taken him for an akuma because of his red scar. Things went crazy that night…  
The gates oopen. At the entrance, a tall man, wearing a white blouse greeted them and suddenly rushed next to Lenalee. The girl looked absolutely pissed of his constants sobs. Were they mutuals or something ?  
The man introduced himself ; Komui Lee, Lenalee's older brother. He already knew all the event the little group went through. Allen have sent a short report before they arrived.   
After a short talk, her new friends leaved, and Eva was now alone with the chief officer. He told her the story of the black order, why she was here and what was her mission. Protecting and saving the world. Then, he mentionned the Earl. He was the one who made Akumas. Those demons who attacked her were humans once. It seemed too crazy to be the truth. What kind of being could do such things ?  
Komui lead her to an elevator and they went down for a few minutes. It started to getting dark. The elevator stopped, and they were now in front of a giant glowing thing.   
It talked slowly, with a very soft voice « Welcome exorcist. My name is Hevlaska, keeper of the shards of Innocence. Don't worry, come closer. »  
And so she did. Something told her she could trust this giant woman. Her voice was so soothing. Hevlaska used a strand of her hair and grabbed Eva's arm. She was scared at first, but a familiar warmth ran her body. At this moment, it felt like the woman could read her like an open book. Was it her power ? Discovering people's most hidden secret ?

« 10%... or maybe 20%. Your synchronization with innocence is not stable and weak. It is strange. I had never seen an innocence like this before... It's… evolving. And as it does, your control of it will do the same. I can feel it…  
\- Is it compatible, Hevlaska? Or could the use of her innocence endanger her? » Komui asked  
« I can't tell. There are 3 kinds of innocence. Equipment, symbiotics or parasites. Yours doesn’t fit into any of these categories.   
\- What do you mean ? » It picked Komui's curiosity.  
« It's obviously not an equipment. If you were a symbiotic, a part of your body would be involved. In your case… your whole body is affected by innocence. It's like it's protecting you.  
\- That would explain a lot of thing » said Eva, almost in whisper. « Since the day I've hurt that kid, I kept replaying the scene in my day. So, the innocence thought I was in danger… it's been with me all this time… but it let my family and friends died.  
\- It's not your fault. As long as your life was not in danger, innocence was not activated. And the years spent suppressing the memory of that day must have temporarily put its powers to sleep. It seems you have an great control over it, and just have to learn how to use it. I have to warn you though. Innocence seems to evolve within your body. But the synchronization rate is low. We will have to make sure that it doesn’t drop...   
\- Alright… can't tell it's very reassuring.  
\- We will see things in due course. For the moment, don't worry too much. After all your innocence has allowed you to get out of trouble. I think you should just practice. »

Komui struggled to play down the situation. He wanted to be reassuring. Eva was in good hands now. The Black Order will make sure everything goes well. The scientific team could eventually find a solution, he was certain.   
It was now unnecessary to linger in this dark place. Komui briefly thanked Hevlaska, and the elevator rose to the surface. Eva was lost in thought. These last days seemed to be part of a strange dream. Everything was going so fast. She was now very far from home, and her future still seemed uncertain to her. Lenalee was waiting for them. Her mission was to show her around her new house. The ride lasted some time. Eva discovered the refectory, the scientific department, a strange and uninviting corridor, the training area… The Order was definitely not lacking of space! Despite a good sense of direction, it will take at least a few weeks for the girl to find her way among all the floors and rooms. They arrived at a door. Lenalee unlock it.  
« And here's your room ! You can decorate it as you want ! If you need something, please let le know !  
\- - Thank you. I feel like I'm going to rest for days. It's been a while since I haven't slept in a bed » Eva came closer to the bed, touching the mattress. « And it's so damb comfy ! Okay, you got me, I'll stay. This room itself is much better than my hiding place ! » she said jokingly.  
« I'm glad to see your smile ! Since we found you, it's the first time I see it ! »

Eva felt her cheeks reddening. No words would came off from her mouth. The compliment went through her heart. Maybe way too much. Before leaving her Lenalee smiled too.

« And welcome home Eva ! » she said before closing the door.

Home… this word sounds so nice.


End file.
